


When may we try it?

by Loumakesmehappy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cock Ring, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis, anal penetration, daddy!louis, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loumakesmehappy/pseuds/Loumakesmehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 years since Harry and Louis moved together. It's been 3 years since Harry started wondering what was inside that trunk. Everytime he asked Louis he'd just avoid the topic and shy out. When Harry finds out what's inside it he'd like to try, you know, he's just curious. </p>
<p>Or the one where Louis used to have this thing for the dominant/submissive thing and Harry finds the toys Louis used to use so they just try it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When may we try it?

It's been 3 years since Harry and Louis moved together. It's been 3 years since Louis took that old trunk with him and there hasn't been a single day Harry hasn't wondered what's in it. He used to try to get it into a regular conversation but Louis would always avoid it and after some time Harry just gave up. 

"Hello, sweetheart!" A really tired Louis yelled, closing the door and looking for his love. He couldn't see Harry anywhere so he supposed he must be upstairs. He put his coat on the couch and his keys on the table. "Harry, are you home?" He asked making his way upstairs.  
Harry ran downstairs and hugged Louis with all he's got, they both fell on the couch. Louis held Harry's face and kissed every inch of it.  
It seemed like they hadn't seen each other in months but the truth is they saw each other that morning, when Harry made pancakes before Louis had to go to work. 

"How was your day, sweetie?" Harry asked after finally letting Louis go because they both were running out of breath. "Exhausting" Louis replied and then Harry could notice the bags under Louis' eyes as he couldn't sleep at all last night because he was finishing something for work. "I've got an idea" Harry said, kissing Louis' cheek. "why don't you go upstairs, take a nice bath and then join me at the room?" He kissed his other cheek. "Sounds great" Louis replied, getting out of the couch and kissing Harry one last time before going upstairs. 

Harry was lighting some candles up and preparing everything for the moment Louis came out of the bathroom. He moved a little chair with some dirty clothes on too as it wasn't the most romantic thing and suddenly this little thing fell from Louis' pocket. It was a metallic sound so Harry supposed it was a coin or something, but no, it wasn't. It was a key. A little grey key that didn't seem to fit any regular door.  
But Harry had an idea of what it could open. 

He looked for the old little trunk in the corner of the closet, trying not to make any sudden movements so he could listen if Louis was coming. He put the key in and the trunk swung open. He hesitated a bit before looking what was inside but he was just way too curious. "Oh my god" he couldn't help but stare at everything inside it with his mouth shook open. Handcuffs, dildos, butt plugs, cock rings, whips and many other stuff he didn't even know how to call. 

"Um, Harry?" A shaky voice said from the other side of the room. Harry suddenly closed the trunk with his eyes shook open as he was caught looking into his boyfriend's belongings. "Oh my god, you were not supposed to see that" Louis was freakin out, Harry could tell "I can explain, I swear, it was much before I met you and I'm not even into that anymore I swear I jus-" Louis was so nervous but Harry interrupted "It's ok, I've just got one question" he said. "Yeah, anything, just please don't think I'm crazy, I-" Harry interrupted again by pressing his lips against Louis' and whispering in his ear. "The one thing I would like to know is" Harry whispered in a serious and kind of seductive tone "when may we try it?" He asked taking Louis' earlobe between his teeth teasingly. 

Louis was shocked by Harry's reaction but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying all this seductive mood Harry had taken but no, he was not into that anymore, he had changed. "No, Harry, babe" he tried to pull Harry away but he wasn't really trying "I don't do that anymore, I love things the way they are right now, and this is just not healt-" seemed like Harry had taken this interrupting thing as a habit. He pressed his lips against Louis' once again. "Please, just once, I just want to have the whole experience with you, please?" He asked in a tone Louis couldn't just say no to. "Please, sir." Harry whispered with an innocent look. 

"Daddy, for you" Louis whispered back with a serious expression on his face. "But I thought you-" Harry was about to say when Louis made him shut up. "Daddy, I said." He said with the same expression on his face. "Ok, I'm sorry," Harry replied as seductive as he could "Daddy" he made sure he whispered that last word in Louis' ear hoping for it to go straight to his cock. And it did.

"You must call me 'Daddy' each time you refer to me." Louis began to say, he had already adopted his dominant role. "You ain't talking or making any kind of noise unless I tell you to and whatever I say you must do, you do." He continued and Harry was getting kind of impatient. "If you do not follow those instructions I may have to punish you. Understood?" Louis asked, staring right into Harry's eyes. "Understood, daddy." Harry replied. 

Louis began to undress Harry. He reached for the buttons of his shirt and slowly undid each one. He then unzip his pants and pull them off. He left his boxers on though. "Lay on bed, I'll be there in a minute." Louis said and Harry could tell he was enjoying this. He did as Louis said so and waited as Louis was taking some stuff out of the trunk. Five minutes full of impatience passed before Louis came back with plenty things on his little hands. He put them all in the little table besides the bed. A dildo, a cock ring, lube and four pairs of handcuffs. 

"Stand up" Louis demanded. Harry did so and Louis got on his knees, in front of him. He teasingly took Harry's boxers brief with his teeth and somehow he managed to totally pull them off. Harry had always loved Louis' ability with his mouth. Louis kissed Harry's tip before standing up again and it sent shivers all over Harry's body. "Lay again, arms and legs open" Louis said and Harry did so. Louis took the handcuffs and locked each of Harry's extremities to each corner of the bed. The feeling of vulnerability made Harry's whole body shiver but he kinda liked it. 

Louis took off his clothes really quick and got on top of Harry. He sat on Harry's hips, to be exact. "Now, you'll be really quiet, I don't want you to talk, whisper or moan. If you do I'll put this little thing on you, get it?" Louis asked, taking the cock ring between his hands. "Get it, daddy" Harry replied. He could not talk but controlling his moans, that was gonna be a little bit harder, but he'd try though as he really didn't want that thing around his cock. 

Louis pressed his lips against Harry's forehead, then his temples, his cheek, his mouth, a bit more passionate; his neck, his chest, he played a bit with Harry's nipple between his teeth, and Harry was trying so bad not to moan. He continued kissing every inch of Harry's body, the tip of his dick included again. 

Just the feeling of vulnerability combined with Louis mouth was making Harry dizzy. He was really trying to behave as Louis said so but when he felt Louis' little hands around his cock he couldn't help it but moan Louis' name. Louis shook his head up but kept his hand on Harry's dick. "I thought I said refer to me as Daddy" Louis said dominantly "and no talking as well" he continued "You're behaving well so I'm not punishing you this time, but I don't want it to happen again" he said. "It won't, daddy, I-" Harry began but Louis interrupted. "No talking, I said."

Louis had taken his hands off Harry's cock and he was now rubbing circles around his hole. Harry was about to lose it. "Look at you, all needy. Do you need daddy?" Louis asked in a serious but seductive tone. "Yes, please, daddy" Harry whispered as he couldn't even breath properly. "I need you, daddy, please" he almost begged. 

Louis took the little bottle and the dildo of the table. He put the dildo aside and put some lube on three of his fingers. He put one in and Harry tightened around it, enjoying it a much as he could. He was getting used to it when Louis suddenly put the other two in and Harry whimpered. His cock was harder than ever, he hadn't even had Louis inside him and he was already about to come. He moved his hips trying to make Louis fingers go deeper. And when they did, when they touched that bundle of nerves Harry just lost it and came all over his stomach. 

He was dizzy for about four good minutes and when he was fully conscious again, Louis had taken the handcuffs off and was putting the cock ring on Harry's. "No, please" Harry tried to oppose but Louis continued. "It is rude to come when the other person isn't even close, you know? And rude boys deserve to be punished" Louis said as he took the dildo and put it into Harry all of a sudden making Harry whimper. He put it in and out faster each time and Harry's cock was fully hard again. He enjoyed it, he really did but he wanted Louis inside him, not some plastic dildo. "Daddy, please, I want you" Harry begged and Louis hit Harry's prostate one last time before getting the dildo out. "You may have to suck daddy off, then" Louis said and in a second Harry was on top of him, desperately getting Louis' dick into his mouth. He curled his tongue around Louis' tip while pumping it a bit as he knew Louis loved it and then took all of Louis' length into his mouth, he sucked Louis off as better as he could before Louis bucked his hips up and Harry sputtered and gagged. Louis loved to do that.

Louis was so close and so was Harry. "Stop." Louis demanded and Harry looked up at him, he looked so positively sinful in this position Louis was the one about to lose it now. Harry reached Louis lips and pressed his own against them. 

"Turn around." Louis said and a second later he was on top of Harry again and Harry was laying with his chest against the sheets, his hole almost begging for Louis cock. Louis took a condom and put it on before spreading some lube on his hard cock. He positioned himself and introduced only the tip of his dick, then a bit more, only for Harry to adjust a bit. "Daddy, please, move" Harry begged and Louis got all of his length in this time. "Oh, daddy" Harry moaned and Louis knew he'd just hit Harry's prostate. He got fully out of Harry and Harry couldn't take it. "No, daddy, please" he begged, a silent tear running down his cheek "More, please" he was so frustrated. 

"Patience" Louis said and placed his little hands on Harry's cock "Let me take that out" he said taking the cock ring out and Harry's dick bounced freely against his stomach. The simple brush of Louis' hands against his dick almost made him lose it again but he wanted to come with Louis now. "Thanks, daddy" he said almost in a moan. 

Louis spread some more lube on his cock and penetrated Harry again, he gave him some seconds to get used to it and then started moving slowly. "Faster, daddy" Harry begged. "Silence" Louis shut him off and kept moving painfully slow, but hitting Harry's prostate each time. "Yes, daddy, there" Harry moaned and Louis hit his buttcheek with his open palm, leaving a red mark. "Silence, I said." He whispered and hit Harry's bundle of nerves one last time before Harry completely lost it, coming all over his stomach and sheets. And Harry's tightness around his cock and his face at his most vulnerable just made Louis lose it as well, coming inside of Harry. After a couple minutes riding their orgasm out, Louis removed his cock off Harry and laid by his side. He took his condom off and threw it to the bin. "That was amazing" Harry said after some minutes. "I know" Louis said, his voice still a bit shaky, "you want me to clean you off?" He asked Harry, taking a towel from the night table. Harry just nodded, too overwhelmed to talk. Louis gently cleaned Harry's tummy and thighs and basically every part of his body that got some cum on it. He cleaned himself as well and laid by Harry's side again. 

Harry curled his arms against Louis' hips and pressed his head against Louis' chest. Louis kissed his soft, curly hair. "I love you, you were great" he whispered, pressing his lips against Harry's hair again. "I love you too" he replied in such an innocent tone you wouldn't believe what he'd been doing some minutes ago. 

Louis loved everything about Harry, he loved hi beautiful face, his beautiful body, his innocence and when he tried to hide that innocence with a smirk and a seductive phrase, he loved how he always tried to make people feel better, how he always tried to make this world a better place for everybody, he was absolutely in love with Harry, he'd always been and he wasn't sure he'd made a good job showing it to Harry. Yes, he tells him he loves him and hugs him and kisses him a lot, he's done some cute things for him but he really wants to tell Harry the exact reasons why he's in love with him, tell him how perfect he finds him. "Harry, sweetie" he whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek but a little snore was his only response. Louis smiled, yeah, he loved Harry when he slept too. He pressed one last kiss to Harry's forehead and finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry if it's not really good, I suck at writing this kind of stuff but the idea of Harry all needy and frustrated, begging for Daddy aka Louis was just so dAMN HOT. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment or a kudo if you'd like


End file.
